


Rewarded effort

by erens-butt (tsukiomnom), goddamn_it_eren



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, TsukiHina, hinatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiomnom/pseuds/erens-butt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamn_it_eren/pseuds/goddamn_it_eren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata always trying to kiss Tsukishima and eventually Tsukki just holds Hinata in place to kiss him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarded effort

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by @not-again-eren on tumblr to me and you should totally go follow!

Something was troubling Tsukishima. Well, it was more of a someone. For some reason, Hinata had been jumping all over the place when he was around Tsukishima. It took Tsukishima about a week to figure out that Hinata was trying to kiss him. And God damn, the realization had made him blush in the middle of class, which was out of character for him. The jumping continued for about a month before Tsukishima had had enough.

"Hey, Tsukki!! Are you ready for practice?" Hinata asked, still trying to reach Tsukishima's height. 

"Yeah. Let's go midget or else we will be late." They got to practice just on time and escaped the anger of their captain. 

During practice, Tsukishima could feel Hinata keep glancing at him before turning away hurriedly. When Tsukishima looked over at him, he saw Hinata's blushing face. Well, before it was hit bay a volleyball for not paying attention. 

"Finally! Practice is over!" Hinata's voice carried through the gym as they were cleaning up. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the excited high schooler, who in all honestly, looked more like a child. 

"Tsukki! Want to go to the store with me to get some snacks?" Suddenly, Hinata was right in front of him, slightly shocking Tsukishima. 

"Yeah, I guess I can babysit you for a bit." Hinata pouted, then went on a small rant of how he wasn't that short. "Sure, sure. Let's go, we're finished with the cleaning."

The two of them set off on their (Hinata's) mission to get some food. Once they finally got to the store Hinata ran about getting all the food he could pay for. "Tsukki! Tsukki! I'm finished now, sorry for taking long!" They left the store and started walking to the place they would have to split up. Hinata was still bouncing around like he was about to explode.

When they got to the place they had to gontheir separate ways, Hinata hesitated to leave. That was all it took for Tsukishima to bend down and kiss Hinata. After pulling away, he saw Hinata's face, red and embarrassed. "See you tomorrow, Hinata" was all he said before walking away.


End file.
